Various intestinal staplers have been devised for stapling bowel sections. A typical intestinal stapler includes a relatively long handle with a trigger mechanism at one end thereof and a jaw disposed at the other end of the handle. The jaw includes both a staple actuator and anvil assembly. In use, a bowel section must be securely and precisely positioned within the stapling jaw. However, prior art devices have not provided adequate means for securing the bowel section within the stapling jaw, and thus in use, the bowel section frequently slips within, or completely out of, the stapling jaw.
Patent examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,494,533 (Green et al), 4,429,695 (Green), 4,354,628 (Green) , 4,520,817 (Green), 4,522,327 (Korthoff et al), 4,530,453 (Green), 4,665,916 (Green), 4,741,336 (Failla et al), and 4,788,978 (Strekopytov et al).